


The Room of Requirement

by walkerurierossmith



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, Established Relationship, I dunno if this counts as underage, I implied it though, I mean its not like sex, M/M, Makeout Scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkerurierossmith/pseuds/walkerurierossmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them are sure when they fall asleep, but they both wake up in the dark room tangled together, lips numb and clothes in a pile. Patrick smiles when Pete whispers good morning into his ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Room of Requirement

**Author's Note:**

> This came from the prompt 
> 
> *peterick hogwarts au where pete is in gryffindor and patricks in hufflepuff and they don't want to go back to their separate common rooms so they run around the school after curfew trying to find a room to make out in and stumble apon the room of requirement squeals*
> 
> This was written for paxvandays on tumblr.

Patrick’s hands are covered in grim and mud when Professor Sprout finally lets them leave. A group of weeds had gotten into the first year’s puffapod plants; the weeds, of course, happened to be very venomous, so obviously the safest way to deal with them was to have the seventh year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors weed them from the first years’ projects. She kept saying something about “school camaraderie” and “strengthening the bond between years.”

“She didn’t sound like herself today.” Pete says. “Maybe the plant fumes went to her brain.” Patrick laughs. “Can we go to the lake? I want to get the mud off my hands.”

The sun is warm as they walk, even though it’s starting to get dark. A small breeze rustles Patrick’s hair. The water is nicely warmed from the sun, and everything just feels so nice that Patrick leans over and kisses Pete. Pete pulls away.

“What are you doing? Everyone knows about us.” Patrick asks.

“I know. But don’t you think we should go somewhere a little more private?”

“Oh.” Patrick says. “ _Oh_.”

“My room? We could spell the door shut.” Pete says.

‘Someone always walks in on us, or charms it open.”

Pete plants an unexpected kiss on Patrick’s cheek. Before he can respond, an arm settles itself around his shoulders.

“Heeey ‘Trick. Pete.” Gabe drawls. “Chocolate Frog?” He holds one out, and Pete takes it before it can jump away. He bites half and hands the rest to Patrick.

“Hi.” Patrick greets.

“That Herbology class was killer. I nearly got bitten by a vine twice.” Gabe says.

“Uh, Gabe?” Pete says his name like a question. “We’re kind of…busy.” Gabe wiggles his eyebrows.

“I see you, Wentz. I know what you’re up to. If you need me, I’m gonna go bug Travie.” Gabe walks off, leaving Patrick blushing.

“ _Gabe_.” He says the name like it’s a curse. The swearing kind, not the spell kind. The sky is growing dark now, and everyone’s starting to head into the castle.

“We should probably go inside.”

“I guess.” Pete says. “We could try your dorm.”

“Can’t, Professor Sprout always inspects the dorm on Fridays. She says it’s the most likely time for mischief.” They’re inside now, just past the Great Hall.

“Maybe we could go to an abandoned class room.” Pete suggests. “I think I saw that in a porn once. Hot teacher punishes naughty student.”

“Ew. And what, the title isn't a pun?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Pete!” Patrick whispers sharply. “You need to be more careful, or we’re going to get caught.”

“Relax ‘Trick, you must’ve said that like a million times already.” Pete says. The hallway is dark and shadowy, and their footsteps echo through the otherwise silent stone hall. Pete grabs Patrick’s hand.

“You need to loosen up. We’re looking for a place to make out, for Merlin’s sake.” Patrick doesn't say anything back, because he really wants to make out, and doesn’t want to ruin the atmosphere. They go up a staircase, and then another, and one more before making a left, all on impulse.

“Look at this.” Patrick says, and gestures towards a tapestry. It’s too dark to see what the picture is, but Patrick doesn't think he’s seen it before.

“Have you ever been in this corridor?” Pete asks. Patrick shakes his head. A pair of yellow orbs float into view. He squints, trying to see what it is when he realizes. “Shit! Mrs. Norris.”

“I told you Pete!” Patrick starts to pace, thinking _we need a place to hide, we need a place to hide, we need a place to hide, we need a_ \- he looks up to see the wall rippling, changing into a great set of doors. They wrench the door open. Mrs. Norris’ meow cuts off when it closes.

The room is completely dark. Darker than the corridor they were just in. _It_ is _a pretty good place to hide_ , Patrick thinks, but before he can say it, Pete’s lips are on his. Patrick decides that what they say about your senses enhancing if you lose one is true, because he can feel everything. Pete’s lips are soft, and he can taste the chocolate frog Pete had gotten from Gabe earlier. He tugs his fingers through Pete’s hair as Pete pushes forward onto Patrick. Pete moves his lips away to nuzzle against Patrick’s cheek. He shivers as Pete’s tongue runs across his mouth, and then there’s no clear knowledge of who’s lips are who’s, who’s arm is running across who’s back, who’s taking off who’s robes, who’s plastering wet kisses across who’s chest. All Patrick knows is that his heart is pounding in his ears, that he can barely breathe. It’s just wet heat and Pete’s mouth is between Patrick's legs and _oh fuck that feels good._ Pete's on top of him, and they just can't stop kissing and moaning and grabbing at each other. Patrick's lips feel swollen and so do Pete's, but they don't break apart. 

Neither of them are sure when they falll asleep, but they both wake up in the dark room tangled together, lips numb and clothes in a pile. Patrick smiles when Pete whispers good morning into his ear.

 


End file.
